Star Wars: Episode 8 Rewritten
by james.monroe1543
Summary: Episode 8 if I had written it. Contains all characters, except for Rose, And a few of my own characters. This is my very first story, so please if you have any advice, tell me in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

34 ABY, Outer rim.

The resistance has destroyed starkiller base, but has failed to stop the first order completely. The first order, now desperate, has tracked the resistance to there base and is launching a full offensive on it.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Poe, as several dreadnought missiles hit the base. He jumped in his X-wing and flew of the planet, getting to the flagship. He docked his X-wing and got out. He ran to the deck and asked about the situation.

"We're low on fuel, and the first order is lead by snokes ship, the _supremacy_. " Said Leia.

"Ah shit." said Poe.

"We can put up a distress signal for help."

"Good, do it."

Just then one of the four ships got shot down by a dreadnought. Then Leia ordered Poe to get in his X-wing and take out the deck guns with a few more pilots. They left the flagship deck and flew towards the dreadnought. They swooped down low and took out a few deck guns.

"I'm hit, I'm going do-" Said one of the pilots before his ship blew into flames. He crashed on the face of the dreadnought into a deck gun.

"Those fighters are too fast and nimble, send out the TIE fighters!" yelled the admiral. Several TIE fighters came out of the dreadnoughts dock and fired upon the X-wings. Poe had BB-8 cut his engines and he flew behind the TIE fighters. He reengaged his engines and shot down the fighters. The remaining X-wings destroyed the deck guns and pulled back to support the bombers. The bombers were large and slow.

"Here come more TIES! " Poe yelled over his ships intercom. They all flocked to the TIES and began to dog fight.

Ahch-to, on the edge of the outer rim.

Rey gave Luke his saber. He took it in his hands and looked at it. Luke had grown old, getting a beard and greying hair with several patches of white. He looked at his father's saber, and remembered when he lost it and his right hand to his father.

"What do you want?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"I need training and your help. The first order has made a desperate attempt to crush the resistance." Rey said, with a British accent in her voice. She was young and had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing light blue pants with brown boots and a grey cloth shirt with a white vest over it.

"Your training starts tomorrow." Luke said, as he walked away, still clutching the lightsaber. Rey followed him, and asked him why he came here for no reason.

"You think I came here for no reason? I came here to gather my strength." He said looking Rey in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I felt my time will soon come, and I must be strong. No more questions, we will begin your training tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for this chapter beimg so short, but they do get longer as they go on!**

Phasma walked up to general hux. They both out the window, as they saw one of the resistance bombers take down the dreadnought.

"How…. did this happen?" Hux said in anger. He was a pale man with green eyes and red hair. He stood at 6ft. He was wearing the first order general uniform.

"Hux, calm down." Phasma said, her chrome armor reflecting the various lights of the Supremacy's main bridge. She stood at 6'7 and she had a scar through her left eye. Her armor was blaster resistant, and a chrome alloy. She had a black shoulder cape over her left shoulder, and it had a red outline. She held a F-11 blaster rifle, a upgraded version of the E-11 blaster rifle.

"NOOO! THIS RESISTANCE MUST BE ERADICATED!" He yelled at Phasma. In response to his outburst, she aimed her rifle at him.

"Stay in-line Hux…"

"Whatever Phasma, ready a boarding party. We are going to board the enemy." Hux said, slyly

Phasma gathered up her finest men and readied a boarding party. The team made up of 5 men and Phasma, got into a boarding pod and launched. The pod flew towards the frigate left of the rebel flagship. It hit the starboard side if the hull and dug itself in. It the opened and the team exited.

"STOP THEM!" yelled an officer. A team of 5 resistance soldiers met the boarding team, and open fired.

"Return fire!"Phasma yelled. Her team quickly cut down the resistance, and continued on there way to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for this chapter beimg so short, but they do get longer as they go on!**

Phasma walked up to general hux. They both out the window, as they saw one of the resistance bombers take down the dreadnought.

"How…. did this happen?" Hux said in anger. He was a pale man with green eyes and red hair. He stood at 6ft. He was wearing the first order general uniform.

"Hux, calm down." Phasma said, her chrome armor reflecting the various lights of the Supremacy's main bridge. She stood at 6'7 and she had a scar through her left eye. Her armor was blaster resistant, and a chrome alloy. She had a black shoulder cape over her left shoulder, and it had a red outline. She held a F-11 blaster rifle, a upgraded version of the E-11 blaster rifle.

"NOOO! THIS RESISTANCE MUST BE ERADICATED!" He yelled at Phasma. In response to his outburst, she aimed her rifle at him.

"Stay in-line Hux…"

"Whatever Phasma, ready a boarding party. We are going to board the enemy." Hux said, slyly

Phasma gathered up her finest men and readied a boarding party. The team made up of 5 men and Phasma, got into a boarding pod and launched. The pod flew towards the frigate left of the rebel flagship. It hit the starboard side if the hull and dug itself in. It the opened and the team exited.

"STOP THEM!" yelled an officer. A team of 5 resistance soldiers met the boarding team, and open fired.

"Return fire!"Phasma yelled. Her team quickly cut down the resistance, and continued on there way to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, luke and Rey began their training. Luke ignited his emerald green lightsaber and prepared to train Rey. Rey ignited her blue lightsaber and swung at Luke. Luke quickly blocked her swing and countured. Rey barley blocked his attack, when she saw him swing again. Amazed by Lukes speed and gracefulness, her saber was swung from her hands and then Lukes blade stopped inches away from her throat. He turned off his saber and placed it on his belt.

"Had this been a real fight, your head would be on the ground." Luke said. "I will teach you form 2 and 3 of lightsaber combat, and then the ways of the force."

"But I know how to use the force!"

"Then show me. Lift those rocks there." Rey extended her arm and tried to lift the pile of rocks with the force, but she barely got them 2 inches off the ground. "My turn."

Luke concentrated for several minutes, and then the rocks began to float. They lifted up, and when they stooped they were 70 inches of the ground. Rey could feel Lukes power in the force. It was massive, unlike anything she had ever felt before. Then, the rocks came crashing down.

"Come with me. I will teach you the force." Luke said.

Next to the void, unknown region.

Cain's shuttle docked on a large, black space station. He exited his shuttle and went inside the station. Inside its halls were dark, and long. Cain turned on his flashlight and drew his revolver. He walked down the halls, and then turned a corner. He walked into a room with several pods against a wall. They all had names on them. Cain walked over to a locker and opened it. In it was his black songsteel phase one ARC clone armor. Cain smiled and put it on. He then grabbed his custom made black songsteel lightsaber hilt. It has a small window so he could see his blackwing saber crystal. The hand guard was like that of a katana, however the handle was round, and engraved with the sith language. He ignited the blade, and saw the familiar smokey ash colored blade. It was shaped like a katana blade, but was straight and 3 feet long. Cain turned it off and placed it on his belt. He walked over to a lever and pulled it down. A group of clones from the clone wars fell out. They all got up and saw Cain. He explained the situation to them.

"And we are going to help them? I'm in as long as I get to see some action again!" Said a clone ARC trooper, whose armor was white with black lines.

"You'll get to see some action Ace, but now we need to go get the rest of us."

"You got it." Said a clone ARC trooper in white armor with red markings." They all gathered there weapons and ran to the shuttle. Then the shuttle took off.

At the Resistance flagship, Leia was running out of options. Then, she saw the warning signs. She looked put the cockpit window, and saw a mass of tie fighters and bomber coming towards the ship, headed by kylo ren's personal tie fighter. As they shot down the X-wings, kylo got closer. His face was scarred from his fight with rey on starkiller base, and his eyes were partially red and yellow. As he got closer to the cockpit he placed his finger on the "Fire missiles" button.

"I'm sorry mother." Kylo said with some remorse and he pressed the button. He fired several rockets towards the cockpit. They penetrated the shields and broke open the glass. Leia was flown out of the cockpit, just after everyone had evacuated it, except for Leia. Her body was consumed by a large explosion of flame, ending her life, at the hands of her own son.

"NOO!" Poe yelled. He tried to open the cockpit door, but was held back by his friend Finn. Finn was a former stormtrooper who defected. He wore Poe's old brown and red leather jacket, black pants and black shoes, with a green shirt. He was of African descent

"She's gone Poe. We now have to listen to vice admiral Holdo." Finn said. A female who had purple hair, and wore a dark blue velvet dress walked up.

"I am your commanding officer now. Poe, you are demoted from air force general to major."

"On what cause?"

"Because I feel like it. One more outburst and I'll have you ejected from this ship. For now we will continue at our normal speed." Holdo said.

"But we'll run out of fuel ma'am!" Poe protested.

"One. More." Said the vice admiral.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was teaching Rey the ways of the force. He told her to concentrate and that was when he felt her power it was enormous, more than anything he had ever felt, so much luke feared it. Rey had more power then even he did. He looked up and saw the same pile of rocks he moved floating at least 200 feet on the air. He looked at Rey and saw that she was barely even sweating. That's when she stopped. The rocks began to fall extremely fast, and luke used the force to just barely stop the rocks from crushing him.

"Wow." He said, moving the rocks with the force.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Your power…. It's unlike anything I've ever seen." Luke said. He then went on the teach her the lightsaber forms of 2 and 3.

Back on cains shuttle, the clones appeared in front of an old republic stronghold. They landed and went inside the base.

Meanwhile the resistance was nearing a lack of fuel.

"That's it!" Poe said. "Finn, bring some men to my quarters." Finn did so. He and several members entered Finns cabin. Poe explained to them that he believed admiral holdo was a traitor, and was leading them to there deaths. Then, all of a sudden, the flagship stopped.

"What the hell?" Finn said. Poe opened the security cam footage on his holo pod and saw the first order stormtroopers storm the cockpit. They shot as many resistance members as they could, and Holdo surrendered immediately.

"I knew it she's a damn-" Poe began to say, but was cut off by a stun blast from several traitors in that room. They took both Poe and Finn to the cargo bay and put them there, tieing there hands with they did, one took off Finn's jacket and put it on. Both Poe and Finn woke up.

"Hey. I know this is a bad time, but how did you survive the lightsaber to the back on starkiller base?" Poe asked Finn.

"I'll show you." Finn said. He took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes restricting his hands. Fin stood up and took off his shirt. On his back he had a sleek black spine brace running along his back. It had several glowing blue lights. "The brace is made of beskar. It's lightsaber resistant so this won't happen again."

"Where did you get that?"

"It was given to me as a gift from a mandalorian before I defected. I saved her and her child's life from a bounty hunter." Finn said. He then put his shirt back on and cut Poe free. They both went over to a vent and Finn unscrewed it with his knife. He put it away and they crawled through it.


	6. Chapter 6

Cain opened the pod that he was dreading the most. It was labeled "Skar" He opened the pod and an ARC trooper in black phase 1 armor with dark green lines on it, and a dark green poulderon fell out. The clone got up and looked at Cain.

"Cain. Long time." He said. Skar was a ARC general. He was made general after the death of his Jedi general. He had a revolver, modeled after a colt 1851 navy conversion, but it had a side plate on the left side of the cylinder, and a 6 inch octagonal barrel. The front sight was an electrum blade sight, and the rear sight was a V notch on the hammer. The Revolver was holstered on the pauldron. On his left shoulder to the chest armor, he had several ammo pockets. They both looked out a window. There were thousands of republic ships, from the clone wars era.

"You ready." Cain asked.

"Yes."

Kylo was in the _Supremacy's_ elevator. He was on his way to see supreme leader snoke. The elevator opened and he was in the throne room. He exited the elevator, and knelt before Snoke. He wore a golden robe, and his face was heavily scarred, and misshapen. His eyes were blue, with a slight outline of yellow and red. He was completely bald, and extremely boney. On his left hand he wore a black tipped ring.

"Hello my apprentice. Was your mission successful?" Snoke asked, in a husky, yet rough voice.

"Yes, master." Snoke said, his voice somewhat distorted by his mask. He wore a mask, somewhat like vader's, but it had white designs on the forehead, and was much more advanced. It had a front internal respirator, and it was swooping in the back. He wore black armor, it was somewhat knight like, but more advanced. It had a neck collar, chest armor that had several plates on it, and it resembled a mix of Darth malgus and Darth Vader. The leg armor was on the shins and knees, and he wore black boots with black fingerless armorweave gloves.

"Take off that helmet." Snoke said. Kylo did as he was told. The throne rooms light clearly illuminated his face. His eyes were those of a sith's, and he had a scar from his neck, to his forehead, diagonally through his left eye. They were no longer red and yellow, but green with a yellow outline. He was conflicted inside. Snoke stood up, telling Kylo to do the same. Snoke was 7'6, and towered over Kylo, who stood only at 6'1.

"Master, your will is my command." Kylo said.

"Good. I have a mission for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Finn and Poe were crawling through the vents of the ship, when they took a left. Poe saw someone slumped over in the corner of a room through a vent. He pulled his blaster and shot the cover off. Both Finn and Poe entered the room. It was dark, and small, almost like a cell. They walked over to the thing in the corner. It looked like an android, but they were quite rare. Finn moved it, and found a large opening in its it's back. On the floor near it was a plate, with two wires. Finn connected the wires based on color, and then snapped the backplate on. The things 4 eyes immediately flashed a red, then melted from blue to a gold

"Where am I?" It asked, a Male voice, yet it was somewhat metallic.

"What are you?" Poe asked it.

"I…. Am an illeki. My name is….. Enox." He said.

"What's an Illeki?"

"I'm like a.. biomechanical android. On the outside, I'm mostly white and black skin like metal. On the inside, the wires and circuitry are like human organs, both biological and mechanical. The wires are like veins." Enox said. He stood up, he was 7'2. He had 4 eyes, two on each side, one under the other. Both sets of eyes had a black line running through them. On his waist he had a brown belt, secured by two straps that made an x over his legs. On the back he had two lightsaber's attached, but neither Finn or Poe noticed. He had a metallic white hair, with several gold streaks, which fell slightly over his top two eyes. On his body there were various small gold bioluminescent streaks and lines. His feet were like natural boots, and his skin was like a white metal armor with the joints being a black coloration. There were some black areas near

the shins and forearms.

"How did you get here?" Poe asked.

"I… I don't know." Enox replied. His face was almost featureless, save for they eyes and black lines. It was almost like a mask in shape, and his head was the size of a normal humans. He had no discernable nose or mouth, simply eyes. His face was completely white, where there were no eyes, nor lines. His shoulders were smooth, but when they lead down into his chest, they became like ridged plates. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"Your aboard the last resistance flagship. Currently we are being chased down by the first order, a radical offshoot of the galactic empire." poe said.

"What year is it? Enox asked

"34 ABY." Finn answered.

"Are… the clone wars still going on?"

"No, those ended 53 years ago!"

"Its.. been that long?"

"Yeah. But look, we need all the help we can get. Our admiral was taken captive by the first order, and there going to mass execute everyone on that bridge!" Poe told Enox. He agreed to help them, and he followed them into the vent. Finn opened a map he found in one shaft, and he went to the corridor right outside the bridge. Poe this time, was able to pull the vent cover off and they all crawled out. The light clearly illuminated Enox. His body type was that of an average athletic build. They all turned the corner, and came across several first order stormtroopers.

"I got this." Enox told Poe and Finn. He walked up to one stormtrooper and punched him in the face, breaking his skull inside the helmet and concussing him. The other grabbed his L-21 electro riot control baton and activated it. He lunged for Enox, who stepped into the attack and sidestepping at the same time, making the riot baton pass his face by mere inches. Enox grabbed his saber and ignited it through the troopers back, killing him. The final one shot one blast at Enox. It simply deflected off his shoulder, into the ceiling Enox used the force to crush the troopers neck. His saber was gold with a black core. The handle was much like that of ashoka's after her departure from the jedi, but it was a much more brighter white, had less of a curve to it, and it was shorter by a few centimeters. He walked over to the door control pad, and opened it. All the troopers turned to see Enox, Poe, and Finn. The troopers open fired, but with a motian of his hand, Enox lifted them off the ground, each one grabbing at their necks. He clenched his hand, crushing their throats. Enox deactivated his lightsaber.

Poe and Finn freed the prisoners, while Enox checked on the fuel. While Finn and Poe were distracted, Holdo pulled her pistol and aimed at the back of Enox's head.

Kylo knelt down in front of snoke.

"Why have you appeared, when your task is not finished."

"it is my lord, the knights of ren have been assembled. I felt a disturbance in the force. Have you felt it?" kylo responded. Snoke concentrated deeply. He quickly opened his eyes with surprise. He clutched his chest. The force was unbalanced. He sensed, two, very strong with the light side. One was Rey. The other, unknown to him, was Enox.

"Kylo, my great apprentice. I want you to despatch the cause of the imbalance. Take the knights with you." Snoke said. Kylo stood up and went over to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, Kylo and his knights grouped up.

"Ready my ship." Kylo told an officer, great anger in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

A blaster fired. Enox's head was slightly tilted forward. He raised his head and turned toward Holdo. Her expression went from a sinister smile to immediate shock. She tried to run away, however Poe grabbed her, and Finn shot her with a stun blast. She awoke with In the cargo hold.

"Vice admiral Holdo" Poe began. "I am hereby relieving you of duty."

"On what cause, _captain?"_ Holdo said, rubbing in the fact that she had demoted Poe.

"On the charges of Cowardice under threats of death, treason, and attempted desertion. The penalty of which is death." Poe responded. He readied his blaster, but then holstered it. "Death by blaster is too good for you. I choose ejection."

Finn grabbed her and took her over to an airlock. He threw her in and closed the door. He then entered a code.

"You do the honors, Poe." Finn said. Poe walked over and slammed his fist down onto the red "Open" Button. The airlock opened, and Holdo was sucked out.

All of a sudden, several first order ships came out of light speed. Enox opened the rear camera view, and saw them. Most were dreadnoughts. He then saw one admiral, one he recognized. He zoomed in on the admiral. The admiral had black hair, red eyes and blue skin. He wore a white and gold admiral uniform. That was Grand Admiral Thrawn. Enox slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him. He notified Poe and Finn.

Luke walked up to Rey. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"Your training is complete. You are ready to become a jedi knight." Luke said. Rey thanked him, and then proceeded to leave with chewie on the Falcon. Just before the door closed, She heard luke yell. He stood before her. He removed his hood, revealing his face. He had shaved his beard, it was no longer long and matted, but trimmed and groomed. His hair was shorter as well. He stepped onto the ship and into the corridor.

"Luke.. Han is-"

"I know. When he died, I felt a disturbance in the force. It's my fault. I should have never exiled myself. I failed everyone. Now…. Now I'm going to make it right." the Falcons door closed and it took off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Captain, patch me through to General Hux." Thrawn said.

"What do you want Thrawn?" Hux said, complete disdain in his voice. Hux hated Thrawn. He, ironically, thought he was one of the most arrogant people he had ever met.

" I would like to propose a plan. I say, you send your TIE bombers after them. Wear them down, then I'll use the _Interceptors_ long range excalibur laser cannons to take out the flagship.

"That's actually not a bad plan. Alright Thrawn, I'll take your offer."

Enox could sense the great imbalance in the force. He sensed Luke's power return. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling. Enox told the crew to scan for a planet to land on, in order to hold a final defensive against the First Order. Poe and Finn were both trying to arm up what was left of the resistance, feeling they may try to be boarded. Just then, flashing warnings came in bound on Enox's screen. He look out the window, and saw the bombers closing in. They dropped their first payload, most missing, but a few felt minor damage to the flagship. Then they turned around. One fired a missile straight for the side hull. It hit its target, rocking the ship. A few more hit again.

"Admiral, there seems to be a mass of ships exiting lightspeed!" an officer told Thrawn. The TIE bombers exploded, thanks to the sudden appearance of Y-Wings. All of a sudden, a small fleet of ships from the time of the clone wars appeared.

"Send out those bombers! Engage those dreadnoughts! Get them out of that flagship!" Skar yelled. A small shuttle docked with the rebellion flagship as the Y-Wings covered it. The docking door opened, and several clone troopers with yellow markings on there Phase 2 armor entered. There commander, Blitz, appeared. he wore a yellow pauldron and grey Kama. He had one long yellow line from above the right eye down to the right foot. Poe lead everyone to them.

"You're… clone troopers!" he exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get on this shuttle now, there's no time to explain!" Blitz told them. Poe and the rebels quickly got on the shuttle. Enox, having been told of the nearby planet of Crait which had a rebel base on it, decided to bring this up to there saviors. The shuttle took off, and headed towards the leading ship. It entered the hanger, and everyone stepped out. Cain walked up to them, removing his helmet.

"Cain?" Poe exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't ask me how i'm a clone right now. Where's leia?"

"She's…. dead"

"No. " Cain said in remorse. "Alright, look, were trying to infiltrate Snoke's ship. We think we know how, but we still need more men. Anyone up for the job?"

Kylo saw the republic ships come out of lightspeed. He felt Enox leave the flagship. He and the Knights of ren bordered Kylo's ship. The ship departed and cloaked. It was able to weave through the various bombers and such, and docked with the main republic ship, unnoticed.

Just as Enox volunteered, he felt the dark side on the ship.

"We have intruders." He said.

"I feel them too. Security,there are intruders aboard." Cain said into his wrist mounted communicator. "I want you to accompany Enox here to confront them" He told the security when they appeared. Enox and the troopers walked down the halls, Enox leading them. The security wore Phase 2 clone armor, each one had a left facing black and red poulderon. They turned the corner, and came face to face with the knights of ren. Each one looked similar to Kylo, the only difference were there helmets.

"I got this." Said Enox. He stepped forward, and grabbed his saber handle. He ignited the black core golden blade. A knight of ren,about 6'5 in height, stepped forward. He grabbed a lightsaber pike from his back and ignited it's scarlet red blade. He swung towards Enox, who quickly blocked it. Enox swung low, but his saber was caught with a second red blade ejecting from the bottom. Enox jumped back, and narrowly dodged a overhead swing. He then quickly blocked a diagonal swing ment for his neck. The knight, using his advantage, swung the lower part of his pike in order try and split Enox up the middle, but he blocked it with a black cored golden blade lightsaber shoto. Enox pushed back, knocking the knight off balance, and tried to cut the pike in half, however the saber stopped as soon as it touched the pike.

"Damn, cortosis!" Enox said. He pulled back and let the knight miss a swing, and then , he lunged forward, stabbing the knight through the shoulder. The knight brushed it off,and pushed Enox back, making him drop his saber. Enox skillfully used his lightsaber shoto, to block the Knights attacks, and in doing so, was able to sever the non lightsaber resistant lower blade emitter off. Enox then used the force to pull his saber towards his hand,and used his shoto to cut off the knight's right forearm. He grabbed his saber in a reverse gip,and sliced diagonally down on the knights body. The knight fell, his body severed from the left shoulder to the hip. Another knight stepped forward, but Kylo stopped him. He promptly turned and left, his knights following him. Enox turned his sabers off, and holstred them on the back of his belt.

Kylos ship departed, and headed back for the supremacy, avoiding the bombers and Y-wings.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was converging at the bridge of the main republic ship.

"I have an idea on how to use that flagship." Skar said. "Take a shuttle there, but have several pilot droids on board,and have them pilot the ship after you rigg it with explosives. How much fuel does it have?"

"Enough for one lightspeed jump."

"Good. Ok, Blitz take one shuttle. Take two pilot droids and several remotely detonated explosives. Two boxes worth. Once you dock with the flagship, put the explosives on and tell the Droids to turn the ship around and have it lightspeed next to the farthest dreadnought, then blow it up.

"Yes sir." Blitz said. And he did just that. He and the droids left in the shuttle, and docked with the flagship. He pushed the explosives into the main cargo hold and bridge of the ship. He then told the droids there orders, and left with the shuttle.

"Admiral, The flagship is turning around!" Thrawn was told by a naval officer.

"It doesn't seem to be a calculated move. Perhaps they are trying to trick us."

Kylo knelt before supreme leader snoke, and told him of the fight.

'YOU DARE FAIL ME BOY!" Snoke yelled. He stood up and walked over to Kylo. "I thought i trained you better. Perhaps I was wrong." Snoke siad. This angered Kylo, enough for him to grab his saber and attempt to lunge at Snoke. Snoke simply threw red force lightning off the floor and into Kylo, knocking him back. "Don't attempt to betray me boy, you will lose your life." Snoke said. The guards in Snoke's throne room readied there weapons, preparing if Kylo did try to kill snoke. But Kylo was smarter than that. He knew the guards could easily kill him. He simply dealt with it. Kylo kneeled again.

"Master the jedi we faced, had a golden lightsaber with a black core."

"So Enox has returned. That was no Jedi boy. That was a dark Jedi. Much older then me." Snoke said, a slight hint of fear in his voice. "Go, gather a defense force."

The droids had finally turned the flagship around,and prepared for it to jump to lightspeed. They pushed the lightspeed lever, and entered in the coordinates.

"Admiral, the flagship is jumping to lightspeed."

"What?!"

Admiral, it stopped near the _Destroyer!_ " Thrawn looked to his left and swa the flagship explode in a giant ball of flame and debris, send the destroyer to the same fate.

"Damn it!" Thrawn yelled, slamming his fist into the window. " continue on with the assault."

The falcon appeared out of lightspeed, behind the republic ships. Rey activated the holographic communicator that Finn always had on his person. He grabbed it, and turned it on.

"Finn, what's happening here?" Rey asked.

"Rey!" Look, just dock with the ship at the very front of the republic ships, i'll explain everything then." Finn told her. She told chewie to dock with the ship, and he did so. Everyone boarded the Main republic ship. Finn caught Rey up to speed, and then she explained what had happened with her. Cain then explained the situation to her, and she accepted to be one of the members of the infiltration team. Cain then decided to lead a ground force, after being told of Crait by Enox. Enox told Skar, who approved of the plan. Everyone who was part of the infiltration team, boarded the infiltration ship, while Skar and Cain tried to coordinate a ground defensive. After they were done, Skar ordered all republic ships to fall back to Crait, other than the infiltration ship.


	12. Chapter 12

The infiltration ship cloaked and weaved through the other ships. The team was made up of Rey, Luke, Enox, Ace who was a phase 1 armored ARC trooper, Fordo in his phase 2 ARC trooper armor. His helmet had the Jiang eyes, he was one out of two clones to get the Jiang eyes. His paulderon was red and white, it had a knife sheathed in it. There was also sparrow, and blitz. The ship stealthy docked with the _Supremacy._ Everyone stepped out of the ship, and into the halls. They all headed towards the throne room. Once they got to the elevator, it opened, and a stormtrooper was in it. Blitz pulled his pistol and shot him in the head. Blitz's pistol was in the style of a 1911, but was narrower and had a semi holographic sight. They got In the elevator and headed up to the throne room. Meanwhile, everyone had landed and the old rebel base on Crait. They all gathered there weapons and such preparing for a full scale war.

Kylo was once again kneeling in front of Snoke.

"They are here boy. Prepare for a fight. Snoke said. The elevator opened and everyone stormed the throne room. Kylo turned, and ignited his saber. The guards charged the group. Fordo caught one's weapon and pulled his knife. He stabbed the guard in the throat, killing him. Snoke pressed a button on his throne, causing a protective door to fall down, shielding him from any harm.

"Go, we got this!" this Ace told Luke, Rey and Enox, and then threw his knee into the stomach of the guard he was fighting with, and then shot him in the shoulder.

"You won't kill him!" Kylo yelled as he charged Rey. He swung for her head, but she skillfully blocked it. He proceeded to turn his saber, and make one crossguard blade burn into her shoulder. She winced with pain, but the pushed Kylo away. Enox ignited his saber, as the Knights of Ren appeared. They charged him, and Enox quickly decapitated one knight. He then proceeded to get into a saber lock with another knight. He reversed his grip on the saber in his hand, but kept his blade in contact with the other at the same time. He pushed the Knights saber up and punched him in the face.

Fordo quickly placed an explosive on Snokes shield, and detonated it from a fair distance.

The remaining ships of the first order, now commanded by Thrawn, proceeded to send troop transport ships to Crait, as the clones and rebels filled the trenches, Cain leading the Clones and Poe and Finn leading the Rebels.

The First Order troops lined up.

"This battle will determine if the resistance survives or falls. We must win. Slaughter them all, no mercy!" Phasma yelled. "This is what you were trained for! Do not fail!"

The troopers charged the enemy, and started exchanging fire. Red and blue flew back and forth and soldiers on both sides began to fall. The clones were doing relatively well, holding the First Order back, and the rebels were also doing just as well, with them losing more men then the clones. That's when the order was given by Cain.

"CHARGE!" He yelled, igniting his smokey ash colored saber. Everyone went over the trenches, and charged the first order, engaging in brutal melee combat. Firebug, a clone commander with orange Marks on his armor hit a stormtrooper with the stock of his rifle,and then shot a few other troopers. He pushed one to the ground and fired 4 shots in his face. He threw his rifle into a stormtroopers face and pulled a Westar 34 pistol. He shot several other troopers, and looked around the stormtroopers and clones were in brutal Melee combat at all around him, it was bloody, several stormtroopers still clutching their throats, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. And he loved every second of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Snoke looked through the smoke of the explosion, and the fire. The only illumination he saw, was Luke's emerald green saber igniting. Luke walked forward, through the ash, smoke and fire.

"Have you come to submit to me, jedi?" Snoke asked. "Or have you come to save my soul?"

"Neither. I came here to kill you." Snoke's face turned to a scowl. He stood up, and reached his hand out to the left. A lightsaber came bursting out of the wall, and into his hand. It was black, with golden engravings. The blade emitter was unusual. It was a flat rectangle, and had two holes in it. He ignited his twin bladed lightsaber, two pure black blades came out. Snoke leaped for Luke, and slammed his saber down onto the ground, with Luke just barely dodging it. He swung at Snoke, who quickly blocked, and then they entered full on lightsaber combat, neither of them holding back. Then just as Snoke had forced Luke to his knees, Enox entered the room.

"Stop it Snoke! Or should I call you Plagueis?" at the mention of that name, Snoke turned.

"How dare you!" He yelled.

"Look what you've become. Your apprentice tried to take your life, and look what it did to you! Your nothing, but a petty coward!" Enox yelled. Snoke lunged for him, and Enox side stepped it. "Your just like Vader. Weak, easy to tempt. Your scared Snoke. I can feel it."

Enox ignited both his sabers, and swung and Snoke. They both exchanged blows, one blocking the other. Then, Enox used the force to throw Snoke into the other room. Him and Luke followed what they say amazed them. Rey and Kylo were fighting, they were equally matched. Kylo pushed Rey away, and then a clone grabbed him from behind. Kylo threw him off and charged Rey. Rey ducked under it and slashed his leg. Kylo became even more enraged, and then, he again locked sabers with Rey.

"Foolish Jedi, this place will be your grave." Snoke said. He threw Luke across the room with the force and swung at Enox. Enox blocked the saber, and slashed Snokes chest with his shoto. The two men again became locked in saber combat, when Snoke got Enox's main saber locked between his two blades. Snoke threw Enox's saber from his hand and then thrusted at Enox. Enox stepped into the attack, and sidestepped at the same time. After ending up behind Snoke,he used the force to push him away. Luke got up and ran over. He ignited his saber, and swung at Snoke. Snoke blocked the saber, and Luke pushed him away. Luke spun his saber in his mechanical hand, and then thrusted in Snokes direction. Snoke was able to dodge the attack, and then used the force to throw Luke's saber from his hands. Snoke thrusted, and Luke fell to his knees. He used force absorb to stop the saber from killing him, absorbing the sabers energy with his bare hand. He then pushed Snoke back and used the force to throw him into the next room. Both Enox and Luke ran into the room.

Kylo was on his knees, at Rey's mercy.

"Do it. Strike him down in your anger. You want him dead, don't you? You want to know who your parents are? Your grandfather's name was Qui Gon jinn. A jedi knight during the time of the Republic. Kill Kylo, do it." Snoke tempted Rey. She raised her saber into the air, and started to bring it down.

"NOO!" Luke yelled as he used the force to pull his saber back, and ignited it. He blocked Rey, and pushed her back. Luke threw her away with the force and once again engaged Snoke. He used the force and began to choke the life out of him, when Rey got back up. She swung for Luke, but Kylo, thinking fast, grabbed his saber and blocked Rey's attack. He pushed her back and swung at her. She blocked the strike, and locked sabers with Kylo. Kylo grabbed her right hand his left, and pushed the saber out of the way. He then head butted her and when she turned, he slashed her face. She fell to the ground and looked at Kylo. She had a scar across the left side of her face. It rendered her left eye completely white. She let out a scream of rage and used the force to throw him off balance and she sliced the blade emitter off of Kylo's saber, and threw him away with the force. Snoke was able to push Luke to his knees, and threw his saber from Luke's hand. Snoke grabbed his shirt and placed his saber against Luke's throat.

"You were always a failure, Skywalker." Snoke said, and then sliced Luke's throat, killing him. Luke fell to the ground, and Enox used the force to push Snoke away. Rey swung at Enox, who blocked the strike and threw Her away. Snoke used the force, and separated the two groups by pulling the ceiling down. Kylo embraced his uncles now lifeless body, and began to cry. Enox placed his hand on his shoulder, and comforted him. Enox moved him out of the way, and channelled the light side of the force into his hand. He placed it on Luke's throat, and Luke's eyes flew open.

"It's called force heal. I may be a dark jedi, but I still have a few tricks." Enox said. The clones helped Luke up and they all made there way for the escape pods.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn appoched Phasma.

"Traitor." Phasma said. She threw her rifle away and drew a knife that was sheathed on her wrist. Finn pulled a knife from his hip, and the two charged each other. Finn tackled her, and the he quickly got up. Phasma did the same, and they both swung at each other. There knives contacted, and created sparks. Finn tried and over head stab, but phasma caught it. Finn then caught her hand, as she tried the stab him in the kidney. He pushed her back, and dropped his knife into his free hand. He stabbed phasma in the leg, and then punched her. She landed into firebug, who pulled his knife.

"Obsolete clone."She said.

"I may be old, but I'm not obsolete. "He said. He pushed her back and then stabbed her in the shoulder. He punched her and she fell to the ground. She grabbed her blaster, and then, fired three shots at firebug. His armor absorbed the shots, and he grabbed her by the collar armor. He picked her up and threw her to her knees. She looked around, and saw her forces had been defeated. She put her hands up and surrendered.

Snoke looked out the window, and saw the _Interceptor._ He and Rey walked to the Supreme leaders personal shuttle, and left the Supremacy. They entered the _Interceptors_ hangar, and met with Grand admiral Thrawn. Snoke looked out the window, and saw Phasma surrendering. The clones captured her. Snoke told Thrawn and Hux to leave this planet. They all entered lightspeed and left the system. They headed back to the main first order base.


	15. Epilogue

Rey had completed her Lightsaber. She had just finished fabricating the crystal, and ignited the crimson red blade, It's light shining off her rooms dark black walls. The handle was black, and curved, with a dual emitter guard and identical saber connected to it. She ignited the other blade, and opened her eyes, a red border and yellow pupil. Snoke, know going by his original name of Plagues, entered her room, and smiled.

Ahch-to

Enox was given the rank of jedi master by luke, despite being a dark jedi. He had grown a beard, the same metallic white and gold streaks. He wore a teal shirt, and black jeans,with brown boots in order to seem more civil. He had a small leather sheath on his left shoulder for his main lightsaber, his shoto still on the back of his waist. Ben solo, had just finished his lightsaber. It was a silver color, and had a knuckle guard, that had four indentations for his fingers. Each one was separated by a small square shape. It ended in a pointed tip. The very front of it had a plasma filament running along it, although it was currently turned off. Above the guard, there was a small port at a 45 degree angle, in order to make a forward facing guard. The port was 3 inches below the main blade emitter, and 3 above the knuckle guard. Ben placed the saber in front of his face and ignited the turquoise blade, opening his eyes,revealing them to be green. Luke smiled, happy that he had redeemed his nephew. The Jedi were ready for a fight, with the newly reformed Galactic Republic. The First Order wanted one, and they were going to get it.


End file.
